1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for supplementing the vacuum capabilities, gas introduction, and RF current to a processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fabricating devices having multiple layers such as solar cells, it is sometimes beneficial to deposit multiple layers within a single processing chamber. Unless each of the layers is the exact same layer, it is likely that the process conditions for depositing each layer will be different. A first layer may require a high power level while the second layer may require a lower power level. Hence, to accommodate the high power level of the first layer, the power source needs to have at least the capacity necessary to deposit the first layer. When depositing the second layer, the power source does not supply as much power as its capacity permits. Additionally, the second layer may require a lower operating pressure compared to the first layer. The gas source needs to have the capability to supply the amount of gas necessary to deposit the second layer. When depositing the first layer, the gas supply does not supply as much gas as its capacity permits. Hence, while the process chamber has the capability to deposit both the first layer and the second layer, the process chamber also has excess power and gas supply capabilities for the second and first layers respectively.
When multiple chambers are coupled together to increase production, multiple chambers may have excess power and gas supply capabilities. Having power sources and gas supplies beyond the amount needed may be inefficient and expensive. Thus, across a production facility having multiple processing chambers, the excess power and gas capabilities could be quite expensive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for harnessing the excess power and gas supply capabilities and increasing the efficiency of the production facility.